


Nokea ja vaahtokarkkeja

by toyhto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Romance, Vaeltamista telttailua ja romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Mutta Sirius oli katsonut Remusta kahden tyhjän kaljalasin yli ja sanonutole kilttija jostain hiton syystä Remus oli suostunut. Vaikka kyllähän hän oikeasti tiesi miksi.





	Nokea ja vaahtokarkkeja

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin tämän oikeastaan jo heinäkuussa, mutta nyt sain vihdoin aikaiseksi äänittää tähän myös podficin!
> 
> **[Nokea ja vaahtokarkkeja -podficci, 20min, mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BL4y1Y1oADd42Gqdc5X33hAEX4_EDzIk)**. Linkki johtaa Google Drive -tiedostoon, jonka voi kuunnella selaimessa tai ladata!

_Wales, elokuussa 1980_  
  
  
  
Sirius Musta seisoi mäen päällä kädet lanteille aseteltuina ja tuijotti alas laaksoon niin kuin olisi arvioinut kannattaako sinne sittenkään mennä. Siriuksella oli kiviä kengässä. Siriuksen rinkka painoi liikaa. Sirius oli jo syönyt suklaansa vaikkei oltu vielä edes puolessa matkassa. Aurinko oli liian kirkas tai liian pilvessä. Polku oli tehty huonosti. Lampaita oli liian vähän.  
  
Remus veti syvään henkeä ja käveli sitten Siriuksen luokse ennen kuin tämä ehtisi kääntyä ympäri ja ruveta siristelemään silmiään hänellekin. Hänen ei olisi tietenkään pitänyt suostua tähän. James ja Peter olivat vain nauraneet heille ja sanoneet, että siellä olisi märkää ja sumuista eikä mitään tekemistä ja että varsinkaan Sirius ei kestäisi sellaista kuin pari tuntia. Mutta Sirius oli katsonut Remusta kahden tyhjän kaljalasin yli ja sanonut _ole kiltti_ ja jostain hiton syystä Remus oli suostunut. Vaikka kyllähän hän oikeasti tiesi miksi.  
  
”Kuinka pitkä matka vielä?” Sirius kysyi nyt ja otti askeleen häntä kohti. Hän otti varmuuden vuoksi askeleen toiseen suuntaan.  
  
”Me lähdettiin kaksi tuntia sitten.”  
  
” _Merlin_ ”, Sirius sanoi ja hymyili hänelle, ja hän suoristi selkänsä niin kuin se muka olisi auttanut lainkaan. Tietenkin hän oli tiennyt että tämä oli tyhmä idea. Hän olisi kahdestaan Siriuksen kanssa kaksi vuorokautta keskellä ei mitään eikä hän kestäisi sellaista. Jossain vaiheessa hän varmaan napsahtaisi ja yrittäisi suudella Siriusta tai jotain muuta yhtä typerää ja sitten kaikki olisi pilalla.  
  
”Voidaanko jatkaa matkaa?”  
  
”Ihan kohta”, Sirius sanoi. ”Onko sinulla vielä suklaata?”  
  
Remus lähti kävelemään. Hän melkein kuuli Siriuksen hämmästyksen. Hän ei kuitenkaan kääntyisi katsomaan. Ja sitten hän kääntyi kuitenkin, ja Sirius hymyili hänelle hidasta leikkisää hymyä joka ihan takuulla sanoi _Remus senkin idiootti sinä et lähde mihinkään ilman minua._ Eikä hän lähtisi. Lontoossa hän oli miettinyt että ehkä muutkin tajusivat sen, ainakin Lily joka oli seurannut häntä keittiöön, kaivanut ylähyllyltä uuden suklaalevyn ja kysynyt mitä hänelle kuului. Hän oli sanonut että ihan tavallista. Lily oli syönyt suklaata hänen kanssaan eikä ollut sanonut mitään, ja jälkikäteen hänestä oli tuntunut siltä kuin hän olisi kertonut kaiken.  
  
Hän odotti polulla kunnes Sirius sai hänet kiinni. Hän aikoi antaa Siriuksen mennä edelle, koska Sirius kuitenkin pysähtelisi sinne tänne ja sitten suuttuisi hänelle kun hän ei tajunnut pysähtyä myös. Ja Siriuksen rinkka huojuisi vähän puolelta toiselle vaikka hän sanoisi kuinka monta kertaa että ne remmit piti kiristää. Ja välillä Sirius kiskaisisi farkkujaan ylemmäs ja kääntyisi sitten vilkaisemaan häntä nähdäkseen katsoiko hän, ja vaikka hän ei katsonut niin siitä huolimatta Sirius virnistäisi. Ja pari kertaa Sirius oli laskenut rinkan maahan ja sitten venytellyt niin että t-paita nousi selästä ylös ja ihan takuulla Sirius teki sen tahallaan, vaikka tietenkään se ei ollut mahdollista koska Sirius ei missään tapauksessa tiennyt. Eikä tietäisi ikinä. Hän pitäisi siitä huolen. Hänellä ei ollut varaa menettää tätä.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja nykäisi häntä käsivarresta, ja hän tajusi että seisoi yhä keskellä polkua ja että Sirius seisoi hänen vieressään eikä kumpikaan heistä liikkunut. Hän käänsi katseensa tiukasti eteenpäin ja lähti kävelemään, ja Sirius hyppäsi ulos polulta kanervikkoon joka kasvoi matalana ja tähän aikaan vuodesta jo vähän punertavana. Hän pysähtyi. Sirius jatkoi kävelemistä kanervien keskellä vaikka joutui nostelemaan jalkojaan ihan älyttömästi ja rinkka huojui entistä enemmän.  
  
”Mitä hittoa sinä teet?”  
  
”Sinä kuitenkin mulkoilet minua jos minä olen edellä”, Sirius sanoi, ”Ja jos minä olen takana niin sitten sinä vaan kävelet ja jätät minut tänne.”  
  
”Et sinä voi kävellä siellä.”  
  
”Et sinä voi sanoa minulle missä minä voin kävellä.”  
  
”Siellä voi olla vaikka –”, Remus sanoi ja painoi sitten suunsa kiinni.  
  
Sirius näytti vahingoniloiselta.  
  
”Tule polulle.”  
  
”Anna suklaata.”  
  
Remus huokaisi niin äänekkäästi että se varmasti kuului ja astui sitten pois polulta. Kanervat olivat vähän kosteita ja farkkujen lahkeet kastuivat. Huomenna hän kävelisi varmaan märissä kengissä ja se olisi Siriuksen vika ihan niin kuin melkein kaikki muukin. Paitsi että oli ehkä hänen vikansa että hän antoi aina Siriuksen pilata kaiken. Hän ei vain mahtanut sille mitään.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja kuulosti hirveän iloiselta, ”et sinä voi kävellä siellä.”  
  
”Niin”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui lujasti kiinni rinkan olkahihnoista.  
  
”Eihän tässä ole mitään järkeä”, Sirius sanoi kevyellä äänellä joka meni Remuksen t-paidan sisään ja kylkiluiden alle. Tai ehkä hän oli vain hengästynyt. He olivat kuitenkin kävelleet jo pari tuntia. Ja hän oli kuunnellut Siriuksen ääntä vuosia, ei ollut mitenkään mahdollista että se edelleen tuntui tältä.  
  
”Ei niin”, hän sanoi ja ajatteli luultavasti eri asiaa kuin Sirius mutta ainahan se meni niin, ”tietenkään tässä ei ole mitään järkeä.”  
  
”Ei me molemmat voida kävellä pusikossa.”  
  
”Mene sitten polulle.”  
  
”Mene sinä polulle. Minä olin täällä ensin.”  
  
”Meidän sukat kastuu”, Remus sanoi, ”ja huomenna me kävellään märissä kengissä.”  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi, ja Remus katsoi päättäväisesti toiseen suuntaan vaikka pakkohan hänen oli olla aika hyvä piilottamaan sitä. Muuten Sirius olisi tajunnut jo vuosia sitten. ”Me ollaan _velhoja._ Me voidaan _kuivata meidän kengät._ ”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoi ja katseli lokkeja jotka kaartoivat takaisin kohti merta. ”Miksi me tultiin tänne?”  
  
Sirius hyppäsi takaisin polulle ja tarttui Remuksen käsivarteen ennen kuin Remus ehti päästä karkuun. Hän toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut takki päällä. Hän toivoi että hänellä olisi ollut _jotain_ , vaikka vähän mielenlujuutta. Tai järkeä. Sirius puristi häntä kyynärpään kohdalta ja hän jähmettyi paikalleen vaikka tietenkin hänen olisi pitänyt riuhtaista kätensä irti.  
  
”Tämä on ihan hullua”, Sirius sanoi ja veti hänet käsivarresta takaisin polulle. Hän seurasi. Sirius tuoksui suklaalta ja ihan vähän hieltä ja hän yritti olla miettimättä sitä miten he nukkuisivat samassa teltassa. Sirius oli tuonut teltan. Ehkä se olisi ihan älyttömän suuri eivätkä he edes näkisi toisiaan siellä. ”Kävellään molemmat polulla. Sinä kävelet edellä ja jos minä haluan pysähtyä niin sinun pitää odottaa ja näyttää siltä että sinua ei haittaa.”  
  
”Ei minua oikeasti haittaa.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Sirius sanoi ja nykäisi hänen t-paitaansa alemmas. ”Sinun vatsasi näkyy.”  
  
  
**  
  
  
He olivat onnistuneet pystyttämään teltan vaikka siihen oli kyllä mennyt useampi loitsu kuin he olivat kuvitelleet. Jossain vaiheessa teltta oli kutistunut ja Remus epäili että Sirius oli tehnyt sen tahallaan mutta ei viitsinyt sanoa sitä ääneen, koska se kuulostaisi niin typerältä ja siltä kuin hän olisi ollut ihan varma että Sirius yritti nimenomaan tehdä hänen olonsa hankalaksi, vaikka eihän se ollut totta koska Sirius ei tiennyt. Hän oli kurkistanut telttaan ja sanonut etteivät he ikinä mahtuisi tänne ja Sirius oli sanonut että jästitkin retkeilivät näin. Ja Remus oli ollut hiljaa ja kasannut puut nuotioon ja saanut sen ehkä kahdeksannella yrityksellä syttymään. Vähän myöhemmin Sirius oli polttanut kaikki vaahtokarkkinsa ja hän oli antanut Siriukselle omansa ja sitten Sirius oli syönyt niitä hitaasti ja katsellut häntä ja hänestä oli tuntunut että kohta hän varmaan alkaisi huutaa.  
  
”Remus?”  
  
Hän räpytteli silmiään. Nuotio oli jo melkein sammunut, nummilla oli pimeää ja meri kuului jostain kaukaa tai ehkä hän vain kuvitteli. Siriuksella oli yksi Remuksen neulepaidoista, koska tietenkään Sirius ei ollut ottanut mitään lämmintä mukaan koska _siellähän paistaisi aurinko._ Hihat olivat vähän liian lyhyet ja Sirius oli käärinyt ne kyynärpäihin, ja Remus yritti olla ajattelematta sitä miten huomenna hän saisi paidan takaisin ja se tuoksuisi Siriukselta eikä hän laittaisi sitä tyynynsä viereen eikä työntäisi nenäänsä siihen eikä nukkuisi sen kanssa. Vaikka toisaalta hän ei ollut aivan varma oliko sillä hirveästi väliä. Tämä ei varmaan enää voinut mennä kovin paljon pahemmaksi eikä Sirius ikinä saisi tietää mitä hän tekisi paidalle.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyi ja työnsi kenkänsä lähemmäs tulta. Sirius oli luvannut kuivata ne mutta hän oli kieltäytynyt koska silloin Sirius oli jo ehtinyt kutistaa teltan. Hän kävelisi takaisin mieluummin märissä kengissä kuin ilman kenkiä.  
  
”Pelataan jotain”, Sirius sanoi ja katseli häntä. Siriuksen hiukset olivat poninhännällä niskassa mutta osa oli jo karannut, ja Siriuksen nenällä oli nokea mistä Remus ei aikonut sanoa yhtään mitään. Sirius huomaisi sen sitten kun he tulisivat kaupunkiin ja suuttuisi hänelle ja sitten nauraisi ja ehkä tarttuisi häntä olkapäistä.  
  
”Ei meillä ole mitään pelejä.”  
  
”Ei kun ei sellaista peliä”, Sirius sanoi, ”vaan sellaista missä puhutaan juttuja.”  
  
”En minä halua puhua.”  
  
”Sen takia meidän pitääkin pelata”, Sirius sanoi. ”Oletko ihastunut johonkin?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja sulki sen sitten uudestaan. Sirius tuijotti häntä nokea nenässä ja naamalla hymy joka alkoi näyttää vähän jähmettyneeltä. Oli kuitenkin niin pimeää ettei Siriuksen ilmeestä oikein saanut selvää, mikä toisaalta tarkoitti ettei Remuksenkaan ilmeestä voinut saada selvää ja että Sirius ei voinut nähdä että hän oli kauhuissaan. ”Et sinä voi vain kysyä tuota.”  
  
”Se kuuluu peliin”, Sirius sanoi. ”Ja me ollaan täällä kahdestaan. Kyllä sinä voit kertoa minulle.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Mutta”, Sirius sanoi ja kumartui niin että kyynärpäät olivat kiinni polvissa, ja Remus veti syvään henkeä nyt kun Sirius ei katsonut, ”eikö se ole vähän kummallista että me ei ikinä puhuta siitä.”  
  
”Miten niin?” hän kysyi vaikka tietenkin olisi pitänyt sanoa ettei se ollut kummallista ja että hän menisi nyt nukkumaan ja hyvää yötä ja että Siriuksen nenässä muuten oli vähän nokea.  
  
”James ja Peter puhuvat”, Sirius sanoi eikä vieläkään katsonut häntä, ”koko ajan, tai James puhuu tietenkin Lilystä niin että ehkä sitä ei huomaa, me ollaan jo niin totuttu siihen, mutta silti hän _puhuu._ Lilystä. Josta hän tykkää. Ja Peter kertoo aina niistä tytöistä jotka ovat hymyilleet hänelle ja sinä näytät siltä kuin joku ravistelisi sinua villapaidasta. Mutta sinä ja minä ei puhuta ikinä.”  
  
”Sirius”, Remus aloitti vaikkei hänellä ollut aavistustakaan mitä hän olisi voinut sanoa.  
  
”Miksi me ei puhuta ikinä?”  
  
”Älä kysy minulta.”  
  
”Mutta sinä tiedät”, Sirius sanoi ja vilkaisi häntä, ”sinä kuitenkin tiedät. Sinä tiedät aina kaikki jutut.”  
  
Remus pudisteli päätään. Sirius risti käsivarret eteensä ja näytti sitten siltä kuin olisi pysähtynyt miettimään jotain. Hän tuijotti kun Sirius painoi sormenpäät villapaitaa vasten, hänen villapaitaansa, mutta tietenkään Sirius ei ajatellut sitä niin.  
  
”Mutta kai sinä olet joskus tykännyt jostakin”, Sirius sanoi lopulta. Se kuulosti jo melkein pyynnöltä.  
  
”Totta kai”, Remus sanoi ennen kuin ehti estää itseään.  
  
Sirius työnsi karanneita hiuksiaan pois naamalta kaksin käsin niin että Remus ei oikein nähnyt tämän ilmettä. ”Oikeasti?”  
  
” _Sirius._ ”  
  
”Minähän yritän vain jutella”, Sirius sanoi, ” _Merlin_ , mehän ollaan parhaita ystäviä. Kai me voidaan _jutella._ ”  
  
”Ei se kuulu sinulle.”  
  
”Miksi ei? Onko sinulla joku tyyppi nyt? Onko se joku jonka minä tunnen? Oletko sinä jonkun kanssa?”  
  
”En tietenkään.”  
  
”Miten niin et tietenkään?”  
  
”Koska minä en –”, hän aloitti ja luovutti sitten kesken lauseen. Hän nousi seisomaan. Sirius katsoi häntä mutta ei liikkunut, ja hän istuutui hitaasti takaisin alas penkille, koska sellainen hän oli, oli ollut varmaan jo vuosikausia, jos Sirius katsoi häntä tuolla tavalla niin hän ei voisi lähteä minnekään. Hän istuisi tässä niin kauan että Sirius kyllästyisi ja sitten varmaan vielä vähän kauemmin ja ehkä hän odottaisi että Sirius nukahtaisi ennen kuin menisi telttaan. Ja hän asettuisi makaamaan selin Siriukseen ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi eikä kuuntelisi Siriuksen hengitystä vaan nukkuisi.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi juuri sillä äänellä että oli päättänyt jotain ja halusi saada sen, ”kerro minulle.”  
  
”En kerro”, Remus sanoi. _En kerro. En taatusti kerro._  
  
”Miksi et? Tykkäätkö sinä jostain jota me inhotaan?”  
  
Remus nauroi ääneen ja puraisi sitten itseään huuleen vähän liian kovaa, koska ei hänen pitänyt _nauraa_ tai ei ainakaan noin hermostuneesti.  
  
”En tajua mikset voisi kertoa”, Sirius sanoi ja nojasi lähemmäs häntä.  
  
Hän pudisteli päätään.  
  
”Onko se joku poika?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Minä kysyin että onko se joku poika.”  
  
” _Sirius”_ , hän sanoi äänellä joka tärisi ihan vähän vaikka hän nielaisi kuinka monta kertaa ja puristi sormensa nyrkkiin. Sirius hieroi nenäänsä ja nokea levisi poskelle, ja sitten Sirius nousi hitaasti seisomaan, nyki paidan hihoja alemmas niin kuin olisi ollut kylmissään, tai ehkä hermostunut, paitsi että Sirius ei ollut ikinä hermostunut, Sirius tiesi aina mitä teki, ja sitten Sirius käveli Remuksen puolelle nuotiota ja istuutui penkille hänen viereensä.  
  
Remus aikoi selittää koko jutun, aivan kohta, nyt heti. Hän sanoisi että asia ei kuulunut Siriukselle tippaakaan ja että oikeastaan hän oli vähän vihainen kun Sirius oli edes kysynyt, ja jos hän onnistuisi sanomaan sen oikein, Sirius pyytäisi häneltä anteeksi kunnolla eikä sen jälkeen enää välttämättä muistaisi mitä oli kysynyt. Ja kaikki olisi niin kuin ennenkin.  
  
Sirius veti henkeä niin kuin olisi aikonut ruveta puhumaan mutta ei sanonutkaan mitään vaan asetti toisen kämmenen Remuksen jalan päälle, vähän polven yläpuolelle. Remus tuijotti kättä. Siriuksen sormet pysyivät aivan liikkumattomina. Ja se olisi voinut olla vahinko, ainakin melkein, Sirius olisi voinut tehdä jotain niin tyhmää kuin tarttua Remusta reidestä sanoakseen ettei se haitannut, mutta Sirius ei mitenkään voisi vahingossa pitää kättään paikallaan.  
  
Remus kääntyi katsomaan toiseen suuntaan. Jos ei olisi ollut pilviä, hän olisi varmaan nähnyt tähdet. Nyt hän näki nummien tumman hahmon mustaa taivasta vasten, ja Sirius siirsi kättään aivan vähän ja puristi hänen polveaan.  
  
”Katso tänne.”  
  
Hän katsoi, koska ei ikinä pystynyt kieltämään Siriukselta mitään. Sirius irrotti kätensä hänen polveltaan ja laittoi sen hänen olkapäälleen, ja hän katsoi kättä ja sitten Siriusta ja sanoi että Siriuksella oli nokea naamassa.  
  
Sirius alkoi nauraa.  
  
”Ei se ole hauskaa”, Remus sanoi ja tarttui Siriusta ranteesta mutta ei pystynyt työntämään Siriuksen kättä pois, ja hänen oma kätensä varmaan tärisi jo ja Sirius takuulla huomasi sen, mutta Sirius vain nosti toisen kätensä naamalleen ja pyyhki nenäänsä kunnes nokea oli joka puolella.  
  
”Remus”, Sirius sanoi ja puri alahuultaan, ”suutele minua.”  
  
Remus puristi Siriuksen rannetta lujempaa. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tai sano ettet halua”, Sirius sanoi. ”Jompikumpi. Sinun pitää nyt päättää.”  
  
”Et sinä voi vaan sanoa minulle noin.”  
  
”Miten niin en voi?” Sirius kysyi.  
  
Remus päästi hitaasti irti Siriuksen ranteesta ja kun Sirius lakkasi hymyilemästä, hän tarttui varovaisesti Siriuksen leukaan.  
  
”Hyvä”, Sirius sanoi.  
  
” _Hyvä?_ ” Remus kysyi. Hänen äänensä särisi mutta kuulosti sentään enemmän vihaiselta kuin hämmästyneeltä tai pelästyneeltä tai ihan helvetin ihastuneelta. ”Et sinä voi _neuvoa_ minua.”  
  
”Tule lähemmäs”, Sirius sanoi ja Remus tuli. Sirius tuijotti häntä karanneiden hiusten ja noen välistä ja raotti huuliaan ja hän ajatteli että tämä oli varmaan jonkinlainen vitsi, myöhemmin hän katuisi tätä. Mutta Sirius oli aivan lähellä häntä, niin lähellä että hän tunsi Siriuksen hengityksen kasvoillaan, eikä hän sittenkään ollut aivan varma ettei tämä ollut totta.  
  
Hän nojasi vielä vähän eteenpäin ja painoi heidän suunsa vastakkain.  
  
Sirius maistui noelta ja vaahtokarkeilta.


End file.
